


A Night With Drunk Amy

by jakepurralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, FLUFF don't take this too seriously ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jakepurralta/pseuds/jakepurralta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina decides to take matters into her own hands and makes sure that four drink Amy spends the night with Jake. Whatever happens after that is none of her business. But she definitely expects some banging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night With Drunk Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [behindthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindthetardis/gifts).



> Written for thinking-in-fragments, who is, if I remember correctly, behindthetardis on here. They sent me #13 for the fic meme: "Kiss me." Sorry for the unoriginal title.

‘Glug, glug, glug, _theeeere_ ya go, gurl.’ Gina purred as she handed her colleague another shot of whiskey literally a second after the previous one was downed.

‘Gina, what the hell are you doing?’ Rosa suddenly appeared from the back, but Gina hardly paid her any attention.

‘What do you think I’m doing? It’s Friday and I’m having _fuuuun_. Also know as: I’m getting Amy drunk.’ Gina shrugged casually, turning her head from the other ladies to give the attractive bartender a wink. He simply gave her a polite smile in return before walking off to help another customer. ‘And after I’m done helping Amy bone down, I might get me some of that.’ She eyed the bartender with a dreamy expression on her face. He was wearing tight jeans and a fitting t-shirt, something that didn’t make it easier for Gina to restrain herself.

Amy downed another drink. ‘Whoo!’

Rosa didn’t seem impressed, and crossed her arms. ‘What could you possibly gain from getting Amy drunk? You know she gets… handsy when she’s had a drink too many. Handsy or… sad.’ Rosa seemed to flinch at that, still uncomfortable in dealing with other people’s emotions.

Gina scoffed a little under her breath. ‘Don’t worry about that. I’m doing all of us a favor. As soon as she reaches the proper amount of drunk, I’m calling in the cavalry to take her away.’

‘The cavalry?’ Rosa inquired with a raised eyebrow, about the same time Amy made an attempt to utter the words. Amy more or less found herself stumbling over her words, and Gina wordlessly shoved another glass in her direction, which was gladly accepted.

Gina pulled out her phone and showed Rosa who she meant, who immediately understood what she was planning to do. ‘Do you think this is the right way to do it?’

‘Uh, hells yeah? You know just as much as I do that those two need to do it like two years ago. Lil’ under the sheets action. Lil’ bow-chicka-wow-wow. Party in the USA, Rosa!’ Gina added a little dance move after her statement, though it was more of a wave of the hand rather than an actual move.

Rosa just grabbed Gina’s arm, leading her a few steps away from Amy, who was happy enough to be left alone at the bar. ‘Look, Jake has been talking to me a lot lately about his situation with Amy. More than I want to, actually. But this is the real deal, Gina. I don’t think he wants to…’ Rosa fell silent, trying to figure out the right words to say.

‘Hit it and quit it?’ Gina filled in for her, and Rosa just nodded shortly. ‘I know Jake. I wouldn’t set him up for a heartbreak, alright? I genuinely think this is the right thing for them to do. Obviously, if nobody will give them a lil’ nudge in the right direction, their relationship’s going to develop as fast as Booth and Brennan from Bones, which is – if you haven’t watched the show – very, very slowly. Painfully slowly. And then suddenly they have sex and she gets pregnant or something, I actually don’t really care anymore. My point is: Jake likes Amy. Amy likes Jake. It’s pretty simple to me, if you ask me.’

‘Are you ladies talking about Amy Santi- Santi-ago?’ Amy slurred. She had managed to slip off her chair and waddle over to them, throwing her arm around Rosa and clinging to her for support. 'Because that's me!'

‘Ugh.’ Rosa just uttered, forcing Amy to remove the arm, though she did allow her to grasp her shoulder instead.

‘Four drink Amy in da house!’ Gina cheered, raising her hands to the roof. She took her phone from her purse. ‘Now, it is time for phase 2.’

* * *

Jake Peralta did not need to be told twice when Gina had asked him to pick up four drink Amy from the bar. He was actually kind of dreading another lonely night at home. He had a plate of ramen prepared and a recorded episode of The Flash from two weeks ago and usually, that was all he needed to have a somewhat decent night. But lately, he rather missed having someone around the house. Might as well be four drink Amy, right?

He pulled on his leather jacket and grabbed his car keys, his ramen long forgotten and his television still on.

* * *

‘Jake! It’s about time. She keeps smacking people on the butt.’ Rosa pretty much growled at him as he stepped towards the ladies, his eyes immediately seeking out Amy’s.

‘The only reason why we haven’t been kicked out of the bar yet is because Rosa is so intimidating and I am so dazzling.’ Gina added, to which Jake just nodded.

‘Perfect. So where’s Santiago?’ His eyes once again scanned the room around them.

After a short while, Gina sighed – though with an obvious amusement in her voice – and pointed a finger at a dark corner in the bar, where Amy was chatting up a stranger. ‘There she is!’

Jake clasped his hands together. ‘Okay, I’ve got it from here. I’ll see you two ladies on Monday, bye!’ He rushed off in Amy’s direction.

Rosa and Gina watched as Amy’s eyes found Jake’s and the drunk immediately ditched the stranger. They heard her shout something, probably his name. Then, much to his (and their) surprise, she swung her arms around him and pulled him in for a hug.

‘I still don’t know how I feel about this, Gina.’ Rosa pondered, her arms firmly crossed over her chest. ‘Jake’s a good guy. We both know he’s not going to take advantage of her in this state. And if he does, I’m going to kick his ass.’

Gina still didn’t seem to question her methods. ‘All I did was present him with a golden opportunity to show her what a gentleman he can be. Now if you’ll excuse me, the night’s still young and I’m _feelin’_ it!’ She took a long sip of her drink and strutted back to the handsome bartender, leaving Rosa alone to watch Jake and Amy make their way out of the bar, Amy’s hand around Jake’s shoulder, and Jake’s hand on her back.

* * *

‘So why didn’t you- why didn’t you bring Gina and uh… Rrrrrrrosa?’ Amy asked (while forcing back a hiccup) as Jake helped her put on the seat belt on her side of the car.

Jake smiled at that. ‘They wanted to party a little longer. You have to go home because you can’t hold your liquor even if your life depended on it.’

‘That’s not true!’ Amy loudly denied and Jake winced a little. He was still bend over her so he could clearly smell the alcohol on her breath. ‘I’m holding it in pretty well right now.’ She rolled all of her r’s. ‘I didn’t puke… once.’

‘And let’s keep it that way, okay? At least until we’re home. Contrary to popular belief, this car is actually worth something.’ He said with a smile, but his smile was instantly changed into shock when he felt her put her hand on his cheek. Actually, she kind of smacked the side of his face, and he felt an uncomfortable warmth creeping up to his cheeks the longer her hands remained there.

‘You are so _cute_.’ She murmured. ‘ _Iloveitwhenyousaythings_.’ Her words tumbled out of her mouth, barely slow enough for Jake to comprehend what she’s saying. But he knows – and has made a deal with himself – to take everything she says with a grain of salt, because she’s drunk, and she doesn’t know what she’s doing or saying. It won’t matter tomorrow.

He grinned, using his hand to put hers back on her lap. ‘Thanks Santiago. I wish you’d say that to me when you’re sober, but I guess that’s asking too much.’ He pulled himself away from her personal space, feeling rather relieved as the cold breeze brought him some of his sanity back. ‘This is gonna be a long night…’ He muttered under his breath, then closed her door and walked around the car to sit behind the wheel.

* * *

Jake never actually had Amy stay over at his place before. Sure, she has (begrudgingly) visited every once in a while. She always had something to say about his lack of tidiness or how he never seemed to organize things. He genuinely thought that she’d actually like it if he told her that she could organize his closet.

But drunk Amy was a whole different story. Drunk Amy stumbled over her feet, grasping on to him for dear life.

‘My God Amy, how many drinks have you had? You know you’re going to regret this in the morning, right?’ Jake asked, though he knew it was to no avail. She was way too far gone to give him a proper answer anyway. He struggled to get the lock open with Amy’s full weight resting on him.

‘Come on, Peralta. Get this door open so we can get this show on the road!’ Her voice was like a damn foghorn.

He finally managed to open the door and got himself into his apartment as best as he could, Amy still hanging on to him. ‘What show?’

‘This one.’ Amy’s voice suddenly changed, her tone sounding more seductive than that time she teased him about his rented tux, though it was still obvious that she had been drinking. She closed the door behind her without looking and eyed him like a lioness hunting her prey.

Jake had seen enough movies to understand what this meant and as much as he wanted this, hell, he even dreamed about it several times, only to wake up feeling guilty and awkward around her the next day. He took a step back, laughing awkwardly. ‘Amy, wh- what are you doing?’

Amy reached out to him, grabbing his tie and yanking him closer to her. ‘Kiss me.’

He has waited so long for her to say those words, and yet, everything about this moment felt wrong. ‘Amy, I’m not- I’m not going to kiss you.’ He put his hands on her shoulders and tried to increase the distance between them again, though it was hard with Amy’s grip on his tie still firm.

‘Why not?’

‘Because you’re drunk! You clearly have no idea what you’re doing, and you’re going to regret it in the morning.’

Amy finally let go of his tie, her disappointed face falling to the ground. ‘I guess you’re right.’

He exhaled in relief, straightening his shirt though not without carefully studying her. Four drink Amy seemed to be gone and replaced with six drink Amy. ‘You want to get some sleep? I promise you, I cleaned the sheets. I’ll crash on my couch tonight.’

Amy just nodded slowly, taking Jake’s hand as he led her to his bedroom.

* * *

_Amy Santiago is in my bed._

The thought kept repeating itself in his head like an annoying alarm clock, while he helped her take off her heels and put the covers over her. She already had her eyes closed, humming in delight as she nestled herself in a comfortable bundle of sheets and cushions. For a second, ‘Amy Santiago is in my bed’ was replaced with a ‘God, she’s so adorable’. He quickly shook his head to wave the thought off and moved away to turn off the lights, when Amy blindly grasped for his arm.

‘Stay.’ Her voice seemed so soft and fragile that he could barely hear it, let alone believe it.

‘What?’

She opened her eyes, weary and brown and innocent. ‘Please stay, Jake. I don’t want to be alone tonight.’

Suddenly, he felt as though his tie was choking him around his neck and the room temperature has gotten higher. ‘But you won’t be alone. If you need me, I’ll be right there in the living room. Twenty steps away.’

Without another word, Amy pulled herself up and Jake found himself being drawn to her, so he sat next to her, carefully making sure not to sit down on her feet. Her gaze fell to the floor while his eyes could not stop looking at her. ‘Did you think I made a mistake with Teddy?’

It seemed to come out of nowhere. Plus, Jake was sure that Teddy was not the right guy for Amy. Teddy was like, the male version of Amy. He was too perfect. He was so perfect that it was boring. Amy needed someone who was her polar opposite. _Someone like me._ He swallowed the first words that he wanted to say. ‘You mean by breaking up with him?’

She slowly nodded.

He gave himself a small opportunity to search for the right words, but honesty was the only thing he wanted to give her at this moment. ‘I don’t believe you did. You said it yourself: there was no spark between you and Teddy. You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel like your relationship is more than just a few sparks. You deserve fireworks.’

She finally looked back at him. ‘Can I have you?’

 _Still drunk, still drunk, still drunk._ Jake winced at himself, barely registering her words. ‘You… are drunk, Amy. Like I said, I don’t want you to do or say things that you’ll regret when you’re sober.’ She made it really hard for him, but there’s no way he wanted benefit from her like this. He’d never forgive himself if he did.

Amy didn’t seem to like his response, but accepted it anyway. ‘But… if I’m sober in the morning and I ask you again, will you at least think about it?’

He ignored the way his heart damn near seemed to want to pound out of his chest, and nodded. ‘Okay. If you’re completely sober and you still feel the same way, we’ll talk.’

* * *

The next morning hit her like someone dropped a ton of bricks on her head. She opened her eyes and instantly closed it again when the area was way too bright. After a few seconds had passed, she made another attempt to look at her surroundings, when suddenly, she realized she wasn’t at home at all.

She was in her – what Gina liked to refer to as – party dress, her heels flung into a corner of the strange room. And the bed, it smelled like… That’s when she felt an arm over her stomach move ever so slightly and her head jerked towards the person.

He was lying face down into his pillow – how was he even breathing? – and Amy’s mind immediately went into a state of panic. His slightly curly brown hair could only mean that it was one person.

‘Jake?!’

‘Wh- wha- what?’ He jolted upwards, his head moving from side to side in bewilderment. ‘What’s going on?’

She felt him remove his arm from her body as he bumbled around to get up off the bed. ‘Jake, what are you doing in… this bed?’ She was sure it wasn’t her bed, and as he finally settled on his two feet, she couldn’t help but pull the covers over her bare shoulders.

‘It’s not what it looks like, trust me.’ He was still wearing his work outfit, his shirt completely wrinkled and one of its sleeves rolled up. ‘We just slept together, that’s all.’ Upon noticing her face contorting into pure shock, he quickly added: ‘No! Not ‘ _slept together_ ’, slept together. We slept together on a single bed. While doing nothing else, I swear.’ He stumbled over his words like he always does whenever he’s around her and it’s about something personal. ‘You, Gina and Rosa went out drinking last night and you had one too many. So Gina called me to take care of you.’

As he mentioned it, Amy was suddenly reminded of the throbbing headache. ‘Well, okay. I guess I do have a hangover. I still don’t get why you were in my bed, though.’

‘Well, technically, it’s _my_ bed.’ Jake corrected her with the beginning of a smirk on his face. ‘And you asked for it last night. You told me that you didn’t want to be alone so I stayed with you until you fell asleep. I, uh, accidentally fell asleep myself, which is why I woke up next to you.’

‘I asked you to stay here? God, what else did I say?’

Jake opened his mouth, but opted not to dwell on it. ‘Ah, nothing of importance. Just four drink Amy stuff. By the way, you smacked a lot of butts last night. You might want to start writing some apology notes.’

‘Ugh.’ Amy sighed, rubbing her temples. ‘I can’t believe I let Gina talk me into this.’

‘Anyway. I’m going to make some coffee. If you want, you can join me in the kitchen later.’ Jake said before (almost shyly) backing away and disappearing out of the bedroom.

* * *

When Amy appeared in the kitchen, all Jake could think of is that he was glad he wasn’t holding his cup of hot coffee in his hands.

She had taken a quick shower and discarded her uncomfortable looking cocktail dress, now wearing nothing but one of his old t-shirts. Her make-up has been washed off and her hair was tied in a sloppy bun, but he still firmly believed that she was one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen.

When she noticed him staring, she awkwardly tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, blushing a little. ‘I hope you don’t mind. That dress wasn’t really made for walking.’

Jake found himself stammering. ‘No, no, it’s ah- it’s fine. I’m wearing clothes now anyway.’ He quickly turned around to hide his own embarrassment and mentally punished himself for saying something so stupid.

She sat down behind his kitchen table and he offered her a cup. ‘Coffee?’

She smiled. ‘Yes, please.’

‘How’s your hangover?’

‘I feel like Terry’s currently using my head as a punching bag, but I’ll survive.’

He grinned at her, pouring some coffee into her cup. ‘Yikes, but good.’

After a silence stretched between them, Amy carefully broke the ice. ‘So, I feel like we need to talk about last night.’

He rested against the kitchen counter, fingers nervously laced around his cup. ‘Last night? What’s there to talk about? You just got drunk and we didn’t want you to go home like that.’

‘Yeah, but I said something things that you thought I didn’t mean.’ She continued, eyes locked on him with a determination he hadn’t seen from her in a while.

There goes his heart again. ‘Like, uh, like what?’

Without another word, Amy rose from her chair, stepping over to him. If he could back away, he would, but he was already leaned into the kitchen counter so all he could do is stare at her. ‘Jake, would you believe me if I said that I want you to kiss me right now?’

He gulped. The cup in his right hand was hot and it was starting to burn his fingers, but that was nothing compared to the burning sensation Santiago was giving him right now.

‘I just… need to know something. Kiss me.’

She didn’t lean in, and nor did he. He could feel the tension pulsating in the air.

‘This is not the alcohol talking. I’ve been thinking about this for a while now.’

That was all he needed to hear. He tentatively leaned in, giving her enough time to back away if she wanted to. But she didn’t, and so a moment later, he pressed his lips against hers, their noses awkwardly bumping in the process. Her lips were chapped and she tasted like the cheap toothpaste he buys for one dollar, but he didn’t care. And when she finally she deepened the kiss, he lost all restraint he had and he vaguely heard his cup falling to the floor and hot coffee spilling over their bare feet. Amy momentarily pulled her lips off of him in pain, and he grunted.

‘I’m so sorry about that.’ He murmured while she continued pressing kisses to his lips. He felt her smile through her kisses.

‘Things always go wrong with you. I know all about that.’

* * *

**Rosa is online**

**Gina Linetti is online**

Gina: rosa

Gina: roooosaaaa

Gina: ROSA

Rosa: what

Gina: it’s been 24 hours since we left four drink amy with jake

Gina: do you think they’re banging

_Rosa: [is typing]_

Gina: because I think they wasted a lot of time talking or something

Gina: you know how Amy is

_Rosa: [is typing]_

Gina: I’m so getting all the details out of amy when she gets here!! But not every single detail of course, jake’s like a brother to me so that’s just gross

_Rosa: [is typing]_

Gina: GOD I only asked you one question you don’t have to write me an essay

Gina: you know I won’t read it anyway

Gina: do you or do you not believe that jake and amy are getting it on right now

_Rosa: [is typing]_

Rosa: definitely boning

**Charles Boyle is online**

Charles: oh hello ladies! What are we talking about??

Gina: ugh, thank god Charles can’t read our history chat

Charles: what? What’s going on?

Gina: you’ll know soon enough ;)

Gina: I have to go, bye!

**Gina Linetti is offline**

**Rosa is offline**

Charles: why am I always alone in this chat room?

Charles: and now I’m talking to myself

**Charles Boyle is offline**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! And I sincerely hope that I didn't offend any Bones fans. This is just how I, as an ex-Bones fan, viewed the show.


End file.
